Bloorm Vungah Bart Slitheen
Bloorm Vungah Bart Slitheen is the wife of Dax, a member of the Slitheen Family and one of the antagonists of The Sarah Jane Adventures episode The Lost Boy. Bloorm along with her husband and their commander Korst Gogg Thek Lutiven-Day Slitheen were contacted by an Xylok who said it would help them get revenge on Sarah Jane Smith. Bloorm and Dax disguised themselves as Heidi and Jay Stafford whilst Korst disguised himself as a child prodigy named Nathan Goss. "Heidi" and "Jay" claimed that Sarah Jane's adopted son Luke was their long lost son Ashley and were given custody of him. However the two kept Luke indoors all the time and wouldn't let him out to be with his friends and via their TV, contacted the Xylok saying they "have the boy". Sometime later, Korst (disguised as Nathan) came to have a meeting with them and they caught Luke trying to leave the house before revealing that they weren't his real parents at all but Slitheen who used improved technology to use the bodies of skinny people as disguises (as usually Slitheen use fat people's bodies). Korst reveals himself to Luke whom he encountered before in Revenge of the Slitheen and plans to get revenge for his family's deaths. Bloorm along with Dax and Korst then take Luke to the Pharos Institute and try to harvest his telekinetic powers, but he is able to break free and is pursued by Korst, but is able to escape. Soon after this Sarah Jane, her friend Maria Jackson and her father Alan learn that Luke has been taken by the Slitheen and so they arrive at the Pharos Institute armed with bottles of vinegar (which can kill Raxacoricofallapatorians) but are forced to dispose of them when Korst comes back and holds Maria hostage. The Slitheen then reveal to the trio that they are in league with the Xylok known as Mr. Smith to Sarah Jane who said that he would help them get revenge but are confused to why Sarah Jane is there and learn that Mr. Smith knew that Luke would escape and plans to use his telekinetic powers to free his fellow Xylok who are in Earth's core. Bloorm, Dax and Korst then form a truce with Sarah Jane and learn that in order to free the other Xylok, Mr. Smith plans to crash the Moon into Earth to crack open the planet so using Korst's teleporter, Sarah Jane teleports to her attic and confronts Mr. Smith and puts a virus into him, making him forget his plan and gives him a new purpose: to save guard Earth. After this, Bloorm along with Dax and Korst leave Earth in peace. As Heidi, she is played by Holly Atkins who also voices her Slitheen form which is played by Ruari Mears. Gallery Imagebhdhs.jpg|Bloorm's human disguise Heidi Stafford. imagebahhd.jpg|Bloorm and her husband Dax Trivia *Bloorm along with Dax and Korst are the first Slitheen to use new technology to use thinner bodies to disguise themselves with. Though this isn't the first time Raxacoricofallapatorians have done this as in the Doctor Who book The Monsters Inside, the Slitheen's business rivals and the book's antagonists The Blathereen used technology to use thinner bodies. *In the novelisation of "The Lost Boy", it is revealed that Bloorm had used the skin of a woman named June Goss in order to pose as Heidi Stafford. Category:Female Category:Doctor Who Villains Category:Aliens Category:Spouses Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Redeemed Category:One-Shot Category:Minion Category:Betrayed Category:Humanoid